Apuestas y Risas
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: El estaba seguro que ganaría aquella apuesta: Todo estaba a su favor, solo era una hoja, el tema era fácil, y tenía más que suficiente tiempo para completarla. Lo único que no cuenta cuenta, fue el enorme efecto qué le propiciaba aquella bella muchacha que parecía estar completamente en su contra. KiriAsu. Fluff escolar. Dedicado a mi tía Beth como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado :3
**¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos lectores! Aquí Orchid con un nuevo One-shot qué ofrecerles para que lean ^^. Originalmente, este One-shot iba a salir ayer, pero por motivos personales no lo pude sacar sino un día después de lo planeado. Es probable que en el futuro salgan más OS como este de mi parte, porque ya tengo otras dos ideas rondando mi cabeza. En fin, los dejo tranquilos.**

 **Este OS se lo dedico a mi Tía Bet-hana, qué cumplió años ayer, y que por motivo de su cumpleaños iba a sacar este One-shot ayer.**

 **Y finalmente, el disclaimer: Aunque es infinitamente obvio que Sword Art online y sus personajes le pertenecen a Reki Kawahara, me toca decirlo: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en mis historias me pertenecen a menos que se trate de un OC. Lo único que me pertenece en esta historia es la trama y la escritura.**

 **Los dejo para que lean.**

OoOoOoOoOo

 _12 de Mayo del 2025_

Asuna estaba sentada en su pupitre, finalizando un trabajo de investigación para clase. Y había estado tan al pendiente de terminar dicha asignación, que su mente se cerró completamente a las otras ocurrencias en la amplia aula de clase. Así, sin darse cuenta terminó quedándose hasta mucho más tarde de lo que debía, sin siquiera notar la ausencia de sus compañeros de clase, ni el maestro.

Así, con un movimiento recto con la muñeca, trazó la última línea para completar el carácter final, y soltó un suspiro. Por fin había terminado, y ahora podía ir a su casa a descansar—

–Ara ¿Ya terminaste, Asuna?– Preguntó una voz desde su lado, tomándola por sorpresa. –¿¡K-Kirito-kun!?– Preguntó ella, sorprendida de verlo allí. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya te he dicho que es Kazuto– Señaló el, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y cubriera su boca con ambas manos, para luego soltar un pequeño "Lo siento" –Por cierto, que hacías aquí tan tarde terminando eso?– Fue cuándo Kazuto lo dijo, que ella observó sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de la obvia falta de alumnos, y el cielo ya oscureciéndose por la noche sin luna que se acercaba.

–¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHHHHH!?

–Shht. Asuna, ya de por sí es bastante tarde, no deberías hacer tanto ruido.

–¿Y-y como me encontraste aquí?

–Bueno, te espere en la entrada hasta que ya nadie estaba saliendo de el colegio,– Respondió el, rascando su mejilla, y esquivando su ambarina mirada –y decidí buscarte por todo el instituto cuando no saliste. Estaba muy preocupado. Y aquí te encontré, tan concentrada que alguien bien podría reorganizar todo el salón sin moverte a ti, y ni siquiera te darías cuenta hasta que terminarás lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo –Ese último comentario hizo que la muchacha enrojeciera e hiciera un puchero digno de su flameante personalidad.

–Ni tienes por qué molestarme tanto. Es más, el poder concentrarme a tal extremo es una gran cualidad por la cual me han elogiado incontables veces. Apuesto a que tu en mi lugar comenzarías a distraerte antes de poder siquiera escribir la segunda línea– Ante éstas palabras, el muchacho enarcó una ceja.

–¿Es eso un reto, señorita vicecomandante?– Preguntó, obviamente atrapando el anzuelo, tal como Asuna esperaba. Era increible como el podía ser infinitamente porfiado cuando se lo proponía.

–¿Tu que crees?– Preguntó ella de vuelta, levantándose, y acercándose al muchacho –Hagamos una pequeña apuesta. Si tu logras escribir un pequeño ensayo, solo de una página en menos de una hora, sin distraerte con lo que yo haga, entonces tu ganas. Pero, sí te distraes, y tardas más del tiempo, entonces yo gano. El que gane puede hacer que el otro haga cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, y el perdedor tiene que cumplirlo, sea lo que sea el ganador pida. ¿Vale?

–Vale. Prepárate para hacer lo que te diga– Le respondió el, acercando el puesto que estaba junto al de ella, sacando una hoja en blanco de una carpeta, y procediendo a poner dicha hoja sobre la mesa.

–Por favor, no durarías ni los primeros cinco minutos. El que se debería ir preparando eres tú, Kirito-kun– Dijo Asuna, provocando más a su competitivo novio con su tono burlón.

–¿Ah si?– Le preguntó el, levantándose y luego acercándose a ella con una chispa peligrosa en los ojos que la hizo retroceder hasta que chocó con la mesa de otro pupitre. Kazuto siguió acercándose, y luego inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, de manera que su rostro quedó cerca de la oreja de la muchacha –Ya veremos quién ríe al último, Asuna– Le susurró de manera seductiva, para luego soplar ligeramente en su oreja. Luego se alejó, y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres previamente juntados.

Asuna se sonrojó, y prosiguió a sentarse junto a el. –E-entonces fin. El tema es realidad virtual. Fácil, ¿no es así? Supongo que se te haría muy sencillo.

–Ya veremos, ya veremos.

Y así comenzó.

La primera línea fue demasiado simple: Cero distracciones, una idea clara en su mente y un ritmo de escritura constante, hasta que comenzó el asalto por parte de Asuna. Ella comenzó por recostarse sobre su hombro, su fino cabello haciéndole cosquillas leves en el cuello. Eso tan solo lo tomo por sorpresa, y pronto regresó la asignación que tenía a la mano. Trazo por trazo escribía cada letra, sin pausarse a mirar a la muchacha.

Poco después, vino el segundo ataque de Asuna, quien se acercó mucho más al cuerpo del joven, y ubicó su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de el muchacho, de manera que el podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel, haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Ella rió levemente al notar el leve tinte rosado qué tomaron sus mejillas ante las sensaciones, inconscientemente empeorando la sensación para él.

Iba comenzando la tercera línea cuando los pequeños ataques de Asuna fueron de mal en peor. Comenzó por rozar sus suaves labios contra su cuello, luego dejando besos efímeros en el lado de este desde la base (la zona que esta unida al hombro) , subiendo por este hasta llegar a su oreja, donde mordisqueo levemente el lóbulo, tironeandolo de manera juguetona. A medida que esto sucedía, sus ansiosas manos exploraban con curiosidad el cuerpo del muchacho por encima del uniforme.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil concentrarse en la hoja que tenía en frente en lugar de pensar como sería el besar fervientemente a la muchacha que lo provocaba de aquella manera tan intoxicantemente lenta, probar aquellos suaves y rojos labios que se encontraban explotando todas las áreas sensibles de su cuello y orejas.

Su respiración cada vez se volvía más laboriosa, y había abandonado la idea de pensar claramente ya desde un rato atrás, pues se le hacía extremadamente difícil concentrarse cuando todas y cada una de las acciones de aquella preciosa muchacha le afectaban en sobremanera.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando las manos de ella alcanzaron sus piernas y se apoyaron allí, cuando ella detuvo su dolorosamente lenta tortura para observarlo fijamente. Fue en aquel mismísimo instante qué el, Kirigaya Kazuto, levantó la vista de aquella hoja que no tenía más que siete líneas (Un poco menos de la mitad), escritas sobre ella, para mirar finalmente a su novia.

Sus ojos amielados lo miraban con una chispa diferente, con una intensidad que el rara vez había visto surgir en ella; Sus preciosas mejillas se encontraban completamente ruborizadas, tiñendo su rostro de un adorable color rojo; Y sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, mientras ella respiraba con igual o peor dificultad que el.

- _Kazuto-kun..._ \- Susurró ella, y eso fue suficiente para acabar con toda la racionalidad, todo el auto control qué quedaba en su amado.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos qué se les hicieron dolorosamente eternos, antes de acercar sus rostros y comenzar a besarse con desesperación, con deseo. Mientras Kazuto la acercaba más a el, ella enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de su amado.

Pronto ambos se encontraron sobre el piso, aún besándose con gran intensidad y anhelo. Sus uniformes ya se habían desordenado bastante, pero a ellos no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando se separaron, respirando con aún mayor dificultad a causa de la falta de oxígeno, ella rió levemente.

-Parece... que yo gané, ¿no es así?- Preguntó, colocando su mano en el pecho de su amado para impedirle que la volviera a besar.

El rió de vuelta -¿Y qué me ordenará hacer, señorita Destello? ¿Ser su sirviente personal por un día?, ¿Llevarla de compras o a una cita?, ¿O tal vez _algo_ más...?- Preguntó, y al llegar a la última pregunta su tono se tornó sugestivo y seductor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin separar su mirada de la de el -Te ordeno qué... Te quedes conmigo ésta noche...

El enarcó una ceja aún mirándola -¿Está completamente segura? ¿No se molestará mucho la señora Yuuki?

-Mis padres están de viaje. Regresarán el lunes de la semana que viene, y eso es si no retrasan su regreso como las últimas dos veces. Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos- Le dijo ella, sonriendole de una manera cómplice, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su uniforme, acomodandolo -Ven, vámonos.

El sonrió, levantándose también, y tomó la mano de su novia, pensando en todas las cosas que harían en la casa de la muchacha aquella noche, con especial énfasis en su habitación. Graciosamente, la lista mental no incluía en ninguna parte el "dormir".

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Eso es todo XDDD Disculpen que quedó bastante corto, pero así me quedó y asi se quedará :D. Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review para saber que opinaron de el capítulo, si les gustó pueden añadirlo a sus favoritos, y leer mis otras historias si este es el primer fic mío que leen. Eso es todo, ¡nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad!**

 **Saludos a las chicas del grupo de FF y a mi querida mejor amiga Ana *w***

 **~Orchid**


End file.
